


Космос снаружи, космос внутри

by fandom_MassEffect, Luchiana



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Между Марсом и Цитаделью.





	Космос снаружи, космос внутри

Нормандия привычно несётся сквозь пространство. Земля всё дальше с каждой минутой, и хотя он знает, что всё сделал правильно, иррационально ощущает себя трусом. Дезертиром. Пока Жнецы уничтожают место, которое он считает домом, убивают его сородичей, он здесь, на корабле, в безопасности. Относительной, но всё же.

Тишина каюты обхватывает его — то ли кокон, то ли удавка. Перед глазами лицо Кайдена, бледное и помертвевшее. Это лицо он теперь будет видеть в самых страшных кошмарах.

Только бы выжил.

Шепард проводит рукой по волосам, обводит каюту взглядом, ищет, на что бы отвлечься. И знает, что это бессмысленно. Пока они не прибудут на Цитадель, он не может сделать ничего. И что бы он ни делал сейчас, образ в его голове никуда не исчезнет.

Так странно понимать, что любишь человека, которого уже дважды терял. Странно понимать это так поздно.

И всего на миг на Марсе ему показалось, что всё не так безнадёжно, и у него — у них — даже есть шанс. Миг эйфории перед бесконечной агонией.

Наверное, это должно быть больно: знать, что в любую минуту того, кого ты любишь, может не стать. Но Шепард не чувствует боли. Ничего, на самом деле, не чувствует и смотрит в никуда, заключённый в клетку из металла и пластика.

А снаружи — космос. Такой же холодный и пустой, как его сердце.


End file.
